ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter Assassins
'''Enter Assassins '''is the premiere episode of the limited-series Ben 10 & The Master Assassins and the premiere to the franchise Crisis. and Rook were flying the Proto-SHIPP. They were above Bellwood. Rook: It appears that the Kraab is directly below us. Ben: Man, that guy just never quits. runs and jumps out of the rear of the ship. In mid-air, he dials the Omnitrix. Jetray: JETRAY! flies down as fast as he can. When he gets close to Kraab, he shoots rays at him knocking him far away. He lands. He then presses the Omnitrix symbol to switch. Upgrade: UPGRADE! Kraab: Ben Tennyson, your attempts will not suceed again. to shoot. stretches his hand and reaches into Kraab. He destroys him. He turns back into Ben. The Proto-SHIPP lands. Ben: Come on, Rook. Take us back to the Plumber's base. I gotta talk to Grandpa. Rook: Should we not collect the remaining pieces of the Kraab? Ben: Nah, that's not my job. I just do the fun part. Rook: Very well. and Rook go into the Proto-SHIPP. They fly and go the Plumber's Base. They walk into the conference room, where Max and Magister Patelliday were waiting. Ben: What's up, grandpa? Max: Ben, there's a reason I called you here. We need as much help as we can get. Now, you know, your cousin Gwen and Kevin should get here soon. Ben: I know that, she wants to go back to high school. Max: Right, but Gwen and Kevin aren't enough help. Ben: What's going on...? Max: Ben, last night, a group of plumbers were murdered in their own base. Ben: How did that happen? Max: There's this group, this team of people... that uses swords. Ben: The Forever Knights? Max: No... they're calling themeselves the Master Assassins. Rook: Master Assassins? I have never heard of them before. Max: They're new. I'm not even sure what species they are, but they're dangerous... the plumbers didn't even get a chance to fight back. We don't who they're targetting next, and we want you, Rook, Kevin, and Gwen to find out. Ben: How exactly do we do that? Max: One of the plumbers managed to place a tracker on one of the assassins. Right now, they're here on Earth, at some warehouse here in Bellwood. Here's the exact address, I already told Kevin and Gwen to meet you there. Do this fast. and Rook leave. The fly the Proto-SHIPP. They arrive outside the warehouse. The warehouse was plain and had no name. Kevin and Gwen were parked next to it. Ben and Rook land next to them and come out. Ben: Hey, guys. Gwen: Ben! him. Kevin: Hey, Rook. Rook: It is good to see you again, Kevin. Ben: Hi, Kevin. Kevin: Hey. Ben: Alright, so we gotta check this place out I'm guessing. Kevin: How do we do that? Rook: Magister Tennyson has predicted that this is the headquarters of the Master Assasins- Gwen: Who? Ben: Grandpa said they're these guys who murder people, and that they're dangerous. Rook: Yes, so if this is their headquarters, then it is surely well-guarded, meaning that we cannot- Unknown: Yes, it is well-guarded. turn around and see numerous masked men. Ben: Great... you're gonna try and kill us... Assassins: You are not our current target, we can only injure you... hurt you. assassins take out their swords. Ben and the gang look worried. break. dials the Omnitrix and turns into Wildvine. Kevin: Nice move, turning into something they can cut. his car. goes sword-to-sword with three assassins. Kevin is doing the same thing and Gwen is using her mana to fight another three. Wildvine is fighting their leader. They are talking as they fight. Leader: You have made a dreadful mistake coming here. Wildvine's arm off. Wildvine's arm grows back on. Wildvine: Dude, you can't cut me. explosive seeds at the leader. They explode and the leader is on the ground. Leader: The first of many missions had already begun from where you sent. Justice will be served. Exit assassins. of the assassins teleport out. Wildvine turns back to Ben. Ben: What did he mean by that? Rook: We were sent from- Ben: The Plumber's Base... who's their target? Rook: We must hurry? four of them get into the Proto-SHIPP or Kevin's car. They speed out. The scene shiftts to Magister Patelliday in the conference room at the Plumber's base. Max comes in. Max: Patelliday, Ben just called me, the assassins are headed here, Ben's on his way. Patelliday: What are they doing here, they wanna kill a bunch of Plumbers again? Max: I don't know, but we'll be prepared this time. Patelliday: I'll just take my weapon and meet you at the prison cell. Max: Alright. Leaves turns to his box where he keeps his weapons. As he wants to open it, the roof starts shaking. Patelliday looks up. Patelliday: What the- roof breaks down and a bunch of assassins enter. Their leader comes to Patelliday, who is unarmed. Patelliday: Now, you stay back, I'll- Leader: Magister Patelliday, you have failed this universe. camera goes out of the room and Patelliday is heard screaming. break. is seen outside the room. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Rook come. Ben: Grandpa, we're here, before the- Max: Ben... you're too late. stays quiet for about three seconds because he is in shock. Ben: What? They killed every Plumber? Max: No... they were targetting Patelliday. Ben: And he survived, right? You did say he can handle himself. Max: Ben... Patelliday went out without a fight. They shocked him with electricity. Ben: I was too late... Max: Ben, don't blame yourself. Ben: No, grandpa. I was too late. If I got here sooner, I would have helped, I would have done something. around to Kevin, Gwen, and Rook. Guys... I have to take these guys down... and I need your help. They're obviously dangerous and- Rook: We would be happy to help. scene shifts to the assassins' unknown headquarters. The assassins were lined up in two lines, like soldiers. Their leader was walking between them. He was talking as he walked. Leader: The mission was successful. The assassins won. Ben Tennyson has a feeling of guilt. Patelliday is dead, the assassins have risen. Exit Patelliday, Enter, Asssassins. Now we begin preparation for our next target... Rad Dudesman. *Jetray *Upgrade *Wildvine Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10 & The Master Assassins Category:Crisis (Franchise)